Pokémorphs #2: The Joining
by aninews5
Summary: Colin is caught in a pokéball, can the other pokémorphs get him out?


Pokémorphs #2: The Joining

Chapter 1

Hello, my name is Brittney, and I'm about to tell you the wackiest story ever. What about you ask? The Chartwos.

The Chartwos are the second version of Charmander. They crawl into pokémon's heads and controls them, now you think I'm crazy? Next clip...

My friends Joel, Erica, Colin, and I can morph into pokémon, and we fight the Chartwos. We got the power from a dieing Ditto, enough said...

~~~~~~~~~~

It was Monday afternoon, Joel and I were walking home from school.

"What should we do about Colin?" I asked. Colin was stuck in the form of a Jolteon.

"I'm not sure," He replied. "I guess we just deal with it until we figure out how to change him back."

"Yeah, I guess so. This is my street, Bye!"

"See ya later!" He called.

I walked down my street, wondering when Joel would stop stalling on asking me out.

Help! Someone! HELP! A voice like Colin's called.

I ran into a person's yard near me and morphed to Zapdos behind some bushes and flew off.

Colin? Is that you? I yelled.

Brittney! Thank god your somewhere! I'm caught in a pokéball! Get me outta here! 

Chapter 2

Your in a pokéball!? I screamed.

Yes! A girl with dark brown hair and dark brown eyes has me! FIND HER! Colin screamed back.

OK, found her. I said as I dived back into the alley. I demorphed into my human form and walked out and bumped into the girl on purpose.

"Sorry," I said. "But come over here."

"Um... Ok," The girl replied walking over to me.

"Listen, that Jolteon you caught, is mine. I lost him during a battle, and I want him back." I demanded.

"No way! I'll never give him up, unless you battle me for him!" She yelled.

"Ok, meet back here at 4:00 PM tomorrow!" I yelled at her. "And we will battle!"

~~~~~~~~~~

"You what!?" Erica yelled at me. "We can't battle her! She's a real pokémon trainer! We're just amatuers!"

It was the next day at my house. And Erica was chewing me out for saying I would battle her. We only had 1 hour until the battle.

"I know, I know, but I was thinking we could morph and battle her." I said calmly. "You know, we get in our battle morphs and fight her."

"Not a bad idea, not bad at all," Joel said. "But I don't think the world is ready to know about us. But I guess we can tell just one person if they keep there mouth shut."

"Well, I guess your right," Erica said. "But how?"

"I guess we just show her, I can't think of anything else," Joel said.

"Or we can just not battle her and make her a pokémorph. I still have the morphing sphere. It's in my backpack," I suggested.

"Not a bad idea, we could use a new pokémorph," Joel replied.

"I guess that's what we do. I don't know what else," Erica said.

"Then, it's settled. We make her a pokémorph." I said.

Chapter 3

It was 45 minutes later, in the alley. We were waiting for her, and wondering if it was a good idea. And she walked in.

"Hi," I said. "Before we battle can I ask you a question?"

"OK, make it quick though." She replied.

"How would you like to be able to morph into any pokémon you touch, fight Scythers, Pinsirs, Raticates, and a Charizard all controlled by little slugs called Chartwos that look like Charmanders only smaller?" I asked.

"That would be cool! I would love to morph pokémon!" She cried.

"Would you like to accept the power?" I asked.

"What?"

"Would you like to accept the power?" I repeated.

"What do you mean?"

Would you like to accept the power of morphing into pokémon and fighting those little things?"

"Uh... I guess," She answered. "But how?"

I pulled out my backpack and showed her the sphere.

"All you have to do is touch this, BUT you have to let the Jolteon go after you do." I told her.

"OK, I'll let the Jolteon go," She said pulling out a pokéball. "Jolteon, go!" Colin appeared. "There, now can I touch that thing?"

"Yeah. Colin?" I asked.

Yeah, It's me. 

"Ah! That thing talked!" She screamed.

Chill, I got stuck in a morph, which was a Jolteon. Colin told her. And I want my power back. Can I touch it again Brittney? 

"Yes, put your paw on it. Girl, put your hand on it. "

"My name is Kristen," She told us.

"Ok, Kristen. Put your hand on it," I told her again.

She put her hand on it, and it felt like I was living that Friday night all over again.

Chapter 4

"Whoa, weird. So now I can like become pokémon?" She asked.

"Yeah, now you can. But, the bad part is that you have to fight Scythers, Pinsirs, & Raticates." I told her.

"OK, I know. But the power is no good so should I like get some morphs?"

"Yeah, Brittney's mother owns the pokézoo. We can get you some morphs later. How's that?" Joel said.

"Cool, we'll do it soon. I need to go, dinner is nearing. Bye!" Kristen said.

"Bye!" We all said as she left.

"I think Kristen will be ok, she seems to not mind it." Erica told me as we were going home.

"Yeah, and you know what I think? Colin _likes here. Did you see the look on his Jolteon face when she said she had to go?" I replied._

She laughed. "True, oh, well, I need to go. Bye!"

"See ya!"

I walked home. And I really did think that Colin liked her, we'd need to wait to find out...


End file.
